Szansa na pojednanie
by Zaczarowana
Summary: Tekst pojedynkowy z forum Mirriel. Temat: spotkanie braci Black w zaświatach.


**Disclaimer: **Postacie należą do J.K. Rowling

**Autor:** Zaczarowana

**Tytuł:** Szansa na pojednanie

**Liczba słów:** ~ 2200

**Beta: Elnath** bardzo dziękuję!

**A/N:** Miniatura powstała w ramach pojedynku na forum Mirriel z **vicariousem**. Temat: Spotkanie braci Black w zaświatach. Wstawiam w wersji niezmienionej, może jeszcze komuś się spodoba. Komentarze mile widziane ;)

Tekst dedykowany **Éllenie**.

* * *

Szansa na pojednanie

* * *

Najgorszą rzeczą według Regulusa była bezczynność. Od dłuższego czasu miał związane ręce i nie był w stanie podjąć żadnego działania. Bardzo chciałby być na ziemi i móc zrobić coś jeszcze. Cokolwiek. Teoretycznie druga wojna magicznej Anglii nie była już jego problemem, ale zwyczajnie nie potrafił się od tego odciąć. Nie po tym, co zrobił. Zdobycie horkruksa Czarnego Pana nie należało do najłatwiejszych zadań i prawdopodobnie nie dokonałby tego bez Stworka. Początkowo służbę w szeregach Czarnego Pana traktował jako zaszczyt, podobnie jak jego rodzina (z wyjątkiem Syriusza i kilku innych członków rodziny, oczywiście). Później jednak, kiedy zrozumiał, jak okrutne są jego działania, było już za późno, żeby się wycofać – na jego lewym przedramieniu znajdował się Mroczny Znak. W tamtym czasie nie miał nawet z kim porozmawiać o swoich rozterkach. Syriusz już dawno się go wyrzekł, a pozostali członkowie rodu popierali działania Voldemorta, więc miał związane ręce, bo nie chciał występować przeciwko nim. Decyzję o wykradnięciu i zniszczeniu horkruksa podjął tuż po tym, jak Stworek — ceniony przez niego skrzat domowy — wrócił ledwie żywy, po wykonaniu poleceń Czarnego Pana. Regulus może nie traktował skrzatów przesadnie dobrze, ale nie był też dla nich okrutny, bo nie widział w tym sensu. Prawdę mówiąc Regulus żałował, że nie był w stanie zniszczyć horkruksa. Miał nadzieję, że kiedy ktoś na niego trafi w rezydencji na Grimmauld Place 12, to będzie wiedział, jak tego dokonać i dokończy to, czego nie udało się Regulusowi.

Zawsze, kiedy Regulus zaczynał zastanawiać się, czego pragnie najbardziej, przychodziła mu do głowy tylko jedna rzecz. Bardzo chciałby dostać szansę na pojednanie z bratem. Nie marzył o niczym więcej niż rozmowa, w której mógłby wyjaśnić Syriuszowi cały ten bałagan. Jednak aktualnie nie miał tej możliwości. Pozostało mu jedynie czekać na odpowiedni moment. Z kolei z tym związany był dość spory dylemat. Z jednej strony wolałby mieć tę rozmowę za sobą, a z drugiej chciałby, żeby Syriusz miał szansę pożyć jak najdłużej. Nie potrafił zdecydować, która opcja byłaby lepsza. Nie miał jednak na to wpływu, więc po prostu czekał i obserwował poczynania starszego brata. Początkowo życie Syriusza układało się dobrze: dostał spadek po wuju i mógł się uniezależnić. Ku niezadowoleniu Regulusa, życie Syriusza przybrało niekorzystny obrót, kiedy jego brat został skazany na dożywocie w Azkabanie, właściwie za niewinność. Potępiał czarownice i czarodziejów, którzy nawet nie zorganizowali Syriuszowi uczciwego procesu. Syriusz został uznany za jednego z tych, którymi gardził z całego serca. Regulus był zdumiony, widząc, że Syriusz po jednym z ataków dementora zmienił się w dużego psa. Dotąd Regulus nawet nie miał pojęcia, że jego brat opanował sztukę animagii. Cieszył się, bo jego brat miał dzięki temu szansę przetrwać i nie oszaleć wśród tych kreatur, bo dementorzy prawie nie wyczuwali emocji zwierząt.

Jakiś czas później nie potrafił ukryć szoku, kiedy miał okazję oglądać spektakularną ucieczkę Syriusza z Azkabanu, ponownie przy użyciu animagii. Wydostanie się z najlepiej strzeżonego miejsca w całej magicznej Anglii było nie lada wyczynem. Przed Syriuszem nikomu nie udało się tego dokonać. Niestety, w przeciwieństwie do Regulusa, Ministerstwu Magii działanie Łapy nie przypadło do gustu. Jego brat, zamiast regenerować siły po pobycie w piekle, wciąż musiał uciekać i ukrywać się przed szukającymi go aurorami. Zdaniem Regulusa udanie się do Hogwartu było głupotą, ale nie miał wpływu na jego decyzje. Zdawał sobie sprawę, dlaczego Gryfon tam poszedł. Syriusz chciał się wytłumaczyć przed synem przyjaciela. Pragnął przebaczenia od Harry'ego Pottera, tak samo jak Regulus liczył na to z jego strony. Harry okazał się dobrym człowiekiem i wysłuchał ojca chrzestnego. Regulus nie potrafił w tamtej chwili zastanawiać się, czy Syriusz kiedyś zrobi to dla niego. Z niejasnego powodu miał wrażenie, że to złudna nadzieja.

Przez pewien czas w życiu Syriusza nie działo się nic szczególnie interesującego. Powoli dochodził do siebie, zamknięty na Grimmauld Place 12, chociaż zapewne on traktował pobyt tam jak więzienie. Regulus nie potrafił mu się dziwić. Ogromne stężenie mrocznej magii naprawdę mogło doprowadzić człowieka do obłędu, a już zwłaszcza osobę, która wypiera się swoich korzeni i walczy z tą magią. Gdyby ktoś zapytał Regulusa o zdanie, to bez wahania przyznałby rację przywódcy Zakonu, że dla Syriusza to najlepsza opcja, chociaż Gryfon zapewne by zaprzeczył. Regulus westchnął. Syriusz zawsze taki był: działał, nie licząc się z konsekwencjami. Im Regulus był starszy, tym bardziej cenił odwagę i upór starszego brata, ale nie potrafił być taki jak on. Zawsze był bardziej praktyczny i liczył się z konsekwencjami swoich działań. To była między nimi największa różnica.

Regulus miał dziwne przeczucie, że za moment wydarzy się coś ważnego. Na tyle silne, że w żaden sposób nie potrafił go zignorować. Wiedział, że coś się zmieni,ale nie potrafił przewidzieć, co takiego. Niepokoiło go to. Zaczął uważniej obserwować to, co działo się na ziemi. Jego uwagę skupiła Sala Śmierci w Departamencie Tajemnic. Znajdowało się tam sześcioro dzieciaków uwięzionych przez zgraję śmierciożerców. Regulus przypuszczał, że Albus Dumbledore nie zostawi uczniów samym sobie i wyśle tam swoich ludzi. Niepokoiło go jednak, że wśród członków Zakonu najprawdopodobniej pojawi się też Syriusz. Nie pomylił się. Ledwie zdążył o tym pomyśleć, a w pomieszczeniu powoli zaczęli pojawiać się członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Regulus dostrzegł między nimi Syriusza i zamarł. Złe przeczucie nasiliło się, co zdecydowanie mu się nie spodobało. Tymczasem w Departamencie Tajemnic rozgorzała walka pomiędzy zwolennikami Jasnej i Ciemnej strony. Klątwy latały w każdą stronę. Gdyby Regulus nie był skupiony na zlokalizowaniu jednej osoby i uważniej śledził przebieg walki, to z czystym sumieniem mógłby stwierdzić, że z tej perspektywy wyglądało to imponująco. Po chwili wypatrzył osobę, której szukał. Syriusz mierzył się właśnie z Bellatrix. Było do przewidzenia, że ci dwoje w końcu znajdą okazję, by skrzyżować różdżki.

Regulus z narastającym niepokojem obserwował zaciekły pojedynek brata i kuzynki. Starcie naprawdę robiło wrażenie, ale nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanawiać. Klątwy, które w siebie ciskali, nie należały do nieszkodliwych. Syriusz i Bella używali mrocznych zaklęć. Bellatrix doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę, natomiast co do Syriusza, Regulus nie był tego pewien. Żadne nie ustępowało pola; obydwoje musieli być wykończeni niedawnym pobytem w Azkabanie, a jednak postronny obserwator mógł odnieść mylne wrażenie, że nie wkładają w walkę zbyt dużego wysiłku. Jednak każdy, kto przynajmniej raz brał udział w pojedynku, wiedział, że walka wymaga sporej kondycji i umiejętności. Syriusz i Bella byli zdeterminowani, by wygrać, a Regulus zdawał sobie sprawę, że żadne z nich nie odpuści do końca. Mogli się tego wypierać, ale posiadali wiele wspólnego. Syriusz zaczynał słabnąć i coraz rzadziej rzucał klątwy. Bella nie dawała mu szansy na kontratak. Regulus widział, że reakcje brata są wolniejsze niż na początku. Po chwili wycofał się do defensywy. Nie wyprowadzał już ciosów, tylko blokował ataki Belli. I to martwiło Regulusa najbardziej, bo z każdą klątwą Bellatrix, jego brat cofał się o krok, tym samym przybliżając się w stronę Zasłony.

Coraz mniej mu się to podobało, bo właśnie sobie uświadomił, że z każdą pomyłką Syriusza, zbliża się moment jego konfrontacji z bratem. Nie był gotów stawić mu czoła, choć wiedział, że nie unikną tej trudnej rozmowy. W tym momencie naprawdę wolałby, żeby jeszcze ją odwlec przez pewien czas. Wiedział jednak, że nie ma na to wpływu i będzie musiał się z tym zmierzyć. Syriusz albo mu wybaczy, albo nadal będzie go nienawidził, o ile w ogóle postanowi go wysłuchać.

W następnej chwili w pierś Syriusza uderzył zielony promień. Najwyraźniej Belli znudziła się zabawa i postanowiła zakończyć walkę. Na twarzy Syriusza odmalowało się zdumienie. W następnej sekundzie jego ciało wpadło za Zasłonę.

Regulus nie musiał długo czekać, by Syriusz pojawił się w pobliżu. Westchnął z rezygnacją. Nadchodził jego moment prawdy. Milczał przez długą chwilę, dając bratu czas na zrozumienie swojego położenia. Mogło minąć kilka sekund lub kilkadziesiąt minut. Tutaj czas nie miał znaczenia i płynął zupełnie inaczej niż na ziemi. Na twarzy Syriusza mógł dostrzec smutek i niedowierzanie, gdy mężczyzna stał i patrzył przed siebie, jak wielokrotnie robił to Regulus.

Chwilę później Syriusz zorientował się, że nie jest sam i podniósł wzrok na Regulusa. Ich spojrzenia spotkały się. Dwie pary identycznych szarych oczu wpatrywały się w siebie przez długi czas. Wyraz twarzy Syriusza zmienił się. Zamiast smutku pojawiły się wściekłość i nienawiść. Regulus starał się zachować spokój i wytrzymać mordercze spojrzenie brata. Nie udało mu się wytrwać w tym zbyt długo. Poddał się i odwrócił wzrok. Zebrał się na odwagę i przerwał przedłużającą się ciszę.

— Pozwól mi to wszystko wytłumaczyć — poprosił cicho.

— Nie mam zamiaru cię słuchać — wycedził Syriusz lodowato. — Zejdź mi z oczu, śmierciożerco.

Ramiona Regulusa opadły. Zabolał go chłód w głosie brata, choć przecież nie powinien spodziewać się niczego innego. Nie pozostało mu nic innego, jak odpuścić. Wyminął Syriusza i ruszył w swoją stronę. Był przygnębiony, że Syriusz nie dał mu nawet szansy na wyjaśnienia. Czuł również bezsilność i gniew, bo Syriusz nie dał mu szansy, którą sam dostał. Wiedział, że nie powinien porównywać tych dwóch sytuacji, ale nie potrafił tak po prostu tego zignorować.

Regulus siedział i patrzył przed siebie niewidzącym wzrokiem. Mimo upływu czasu, wciąż roztrząsał, ostatnią rozmowę z Syriuszem. O ile to w ogóle można nazwać rozmową. Odkąd Syriusz był tutaj, Regulus nie miał potrzeby obserwowania tego, co dzieje się na ziemi; nie widział w tym sensu, więc zaprzestał tego działania. Dlatego właśnie nie był w stanie przewidzieć, że Syriusz nagle pojawi się w pobliżu i jakby nigdy nic poprosi o wyjaśnienia. Nie zażąda wyjaśnień, tylko o nie poprosi. Gdyby był w stanie to zrobić, to pewnie jakoś by się do tej rozmowy przygotował.

Regulus bardziej poczuł, niż zauważył, że nie jest sam, ale nie był w stanie ocenić, jak długo miał towarzystwo. Podniósł wzrok i napotkał uważne spojrzenie szarych oczu. Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego bez wcześniejszej nienawiści, co bardzo go zaskoczyło. Nie był pewien, skąd ta nagła zmiana. Nie wiedział też, jak powinien zareagować.

— Syriusz? — Zapytał nieśmiało, czekając na ruch z jego strony.

— Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz zachowywać się jak Gryfon, Reg — zaczął Syriusz z przekornym uśmiechem.

— O czym ty mówisz? — zapytał zbity z tropu Regulus.

— O horkruksie. Niedawno widziałem, jak Stworek rozmawiał o tobie z Harrym. Chciałbym usłyszeć to od ciebie, bo nie ufam opinii domowego skrzata — stwierdził tamten po prostu.

Regulus uśmiechnął się niepewnie. W jego sercu zaczęła rosnąć nadzieja, że jednak dojdą do porozumienia. Cieszył się z tego, bo miał właśnie swoją szansę i był gotów ją w pełni wykorzystać.

— Postaraj się nie przerywać, dobrze? — Syriusz skinął głową, z powagą, więc Regulus podjął. — Jak wiesz, początkowo popierałem Czarnego Pana — zignorował grymas na twarzy brata i mówił dalej — ale z czasem zacząłem rozumieć, że on nie jest tym, za kogo go uważałem. Jednak nie miałem z kim porozmawiać o swoich obawach. Nie wiedziałem, do kogo mogę się zwrócić. — Westchnął. — W pewnym momencie zacząłem odnosić wrażenie, że on zaczyna tracić rozum. To nasilało się z każdym dniem i coraz mniej logicznym postępowaniem. Jego działania przestawały mieć sens. Zaczął torturować ludzi tylko dla samych tortur. Kiedy po raz pierwszy zostałem zmuszony do takiej sesji, było już za późno na odłączenie się od niego, bo… — Urwał, niepewny jak to ująć.

— Miałeś już w tym czasie tatuaż na przedramieniu — dopowiedział Syriusz. Tym razem w jego głosie nie było aż tyle pogardy. — Nawet gdybyś wtedy do mnie przyszedł, to nie sądzę, że byłbym w stanie ci uwierzyć, że w ogóle chciałbym to zrobić. — Regulusa zdziwiła gorycz w jego głosie, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

— Bałem się stanąć z tobą twarzą w twarz — przyznał wreszcie cicho Regulus. — Wiedziałem, że mną gardzisz, ale nie potrafiłem już być mu wierny. Nie, kiedy z charyzmatycznego przywódcy zaczął zmieniać się w bezwzględnego potwora.

— Domyślam się, jak mogłeś się czuć. — Syriusz przetarł dłonią oczy. Po chwili milczenia dodał. — Oskarżono mnie o bycie jednym z nich — wypluł z pogardą. — Ludzie uwierzyli, że jestem śmierciożercą i spędziłem dwanaście lat w Azkabanie, podczas gdy Pettigrew... — urwał gwałtownie, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

— Wiem.

Regulus w milczeniu przyglądał się, jak Syriusz próbuje zapanować nad wściekłością. Zdołał to zrobić po długim czasie, ale nie przyszło mu to z łatwością.

— Wybacz mi ten wybuch. Nie mieliśmy rozmawiać o moim życiu. Kontynuuj.

— Dobrze. Niedługo potem zrozumiałem przyczynę zachowania Czarnego Pana. Horkruks, jak już wiesz. Dopiero tutaj, po śmierci dowiedziałem się, że był więcej niż jeden. Sam wiesz, co to oznacza.

— Jeden horkruks — jedno morderstwo. Rozszczepienie duszy grozi szaleństwem. Bardzo chciałbym powiedzieć, że nie jestem tego świadomy, ale dorastanie w czarnomagicznej rodzinie zrobiło swoje — westchnął Syriusz.

— Dokładnie. Wtedy zacząłem go nienawidzić, choć to niewiele zmieniało, bo nadal byłem "jego własnością". Bo tym byliśmy, psami na jego smyczy. — Stwierdził, czując do siebie coraz większą odrazę. — Miałem zamiar zniszczyć kawałek jego duszy, ale jedyne, co mi się udało to wykraść go z pomocą Stworka. Śmierć była jedynym sposobem, by odciąć się spod jego wpływu. Żałuję tylko, że nie miałem okazji zniszczyć horkruksa — zakończył z mocą.

— Harry tego dokona. — odpowiedział Syriusz z niezachwianą wiarą w swojego chrześniaka.

— Mam nadzieję, że tak będzie. Dziękuję, Syriuszu — uśmiechnął się, widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzy brata. — Cieszę się, że mnie wysłuchałeś.

— Ja też jestem z tego zadowolony. Wybacz, że nie zrobiłem tego wcześniej, ale…

— Byłeś pewien, że stałem po przeciwnej stronie — dokończył miękko Regulus. — Rozumiem i wcale ci się nie dziwię. Nie masz powodu, by się obwiniać. Czy będziesz kiedyś w stanie mi wybaczyć?

— Już to zrobiłem, Reg. Jestem z ciebie dumny.

Po tych słowach Syriusz uścisnął go krótko, a Regulus wreszcie odetchnął z ulgą. Między nimi znowu było dobrze i wiedział, że może liczyć na brata. Najważniejszy problem został rozwiązany. A żeby wyjaśnić resztę drobniejszych nieporozumień, będą jeszcze mieli mnóstwo czasu.


End file.
